I'll Try Not To Miss Anything
by minithepeanut
Summary: My Bade entry for ashyboo02's contest. Song is Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. Jade's moving away and Beck doesn't want to miss a thing. Written in 3 and a half hours.


**I'll Try Not to Miss Anything**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my Bade entry for ashyboo02's contest. The song I used is I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith, and I wrote this between 12am and 3:30am, so I hope it makes sense.<strong>

**...**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming._

There she was, lying angelically on his pillow, snoozing away her hard day's work. He didn't seem to mind that she was sleeping instead of spending one of the last days before she moved actually talking to him.

In fact, she looked rather cute while she slept. She constantly reached her arms out, trying to make sure he was still there, and every time she did, he would smile and scoot closer to her, listening to the gentle hum of her breath.

He also loved the way that she smiled. No matter how much she tried to avoid smiling in front of anyone, she couldn't help but smile when she reached out and realised that her boyfriend was still waiting for her, even though she was far away and dreaming.

She never told him about her dreams either. No matter how much he asked her, she would always shrug and say that she forgot, but he listened closely, when she would occasionally mumble out words while she slept, most commonly 'Beck' and 'I Love You'.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
>I could stay lost in this moment forever<br>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

At that moment, he didn't care about anything. Not his test, her moving or the fact that he had to kiss someone else in a play. All he cared for was that he had her, in this moment. Where they had no worries, and all he could hear was the sound of her breathing, slow and calm, just the way he liked it.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.<em>

Every now and then he would have to remind himself to wake up, because he didn't want to waste any time with her, and he would occasionally panic that she would wake up while he was asleep and have nothing to do. That was the last thing he wanted.

Actually, the last thing he wanted was for her to move away, but that was something Mrs West had already decided upon, and seeing as Jade couldn't yet go against her mother, she was leaving.

So he couldn't even let himself close his eyes, because he knew he would miss her, the entire time. It didn't matter if he dreamt of her when he slept, and it didn't matter that he'd had less than forty hours sleep in the past fortnight, because nothing could compare to actually being with her, and reassuring her whenever she started to miss him.

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing._

Once he decided that he absolutely needed to sleep, he kicked off his boots, and climbed over to the side of his bed that was leaning up against the wall. He pushed one arm underneath her skinny waist and the other on top, and he wrapped his hands around her heart, lulling himself to sleep with the constant beat.

On some nights, much like this one, he would keep himself up by imagining what was going on in her head. She always acted so bravado around everyone, and she'd constantly send the occasional creepy thought around, but when she slept, she looked so innocent and she seemed so vulnerable. Which made him wonder what she thought of while she slept.

He hoped it was him, but he always had to question it, because she was so secretive about her thoughts. So he stayed awake, stroking her hair until she rolled over to face him, and muffled out a little 'Beck'.

_Then I kiss your eyes, and thank god we're together  
>I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever. <em>

He pressed his lips against her forehead, and let himself drift off into sleep. He still wished he could stay awake watching her because he only had until tomorrow afternoon until Jade was gone, and he was so thankful for moments like this, when they could just sit around and love each other.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.<em>

Just as Beck had worried, Jade woke up two hours after he fell asleep, this time wishing she hadn't wasted their last night together sleeping. No matter how many times he told her it was okay, and that she needed the sleep, she still felt horrible about what she was doing to him, because she knew that he hated falling asleep while she was sleeping.

She did dream of him, more often than not, and even the ones that weren't nightmares couldn't compare to the feeling she got when she reached out for him and he moved even closer to her, because even the best dream in the world could not compare to feeling him there, next to her.

She stayed wrapped in his arms until the morning, playing with his hair whenever she woke up from her five minute naps, until finally he woke up as well.

"Morning." He mumbled as he awoke, pushing his face up to hers and kissing her on the cheek.  
>"Good morning." She answered, slightly more enthusiastically, picking up the lock of hair she'd been mostly toying with.<br>"So..." He paused. "Today's the big day."  
>"I guess so."<br>"I'm gonna miss you, so bad."  
>"I'll come back, as soon as I can." She promised.<br>"And I promise I'll wait for that." He told her, before kissing her on the forehead once more and unlatching his grip on her. "But I'm gonna get murdered if I make you miss your flight." He rushed, when he noticed the time on the clock.

They rushed around his RV picking up everything that she needed to take with her, and then out the door and into his car. He sped through the LA streets as fast as he could, stuck with every red light, and a learner driver in front of him for most of the trip.

When they made it to the airport, Jade rushed off to get her baggage taken and her ticket. She had already agreed with her mother that they would see each other on the plane, so she could spend as long as possible with her boyfriend.

Beck stood back and watched her, chuckling when she lost her temper with the woman at the desk and started threatening to do violent things to her. He put his arms out for her when she walked back, staring at her ticket in disbelief.  
>"I guess I'm really doing this." She sighed, when she read through her boarding pass.<p>

Beck pulled her closer, for the last time in years, and pressed his lips against hers, allowing his hands to travel up and down her waist, and the tears welling up in his eyes to fall freely. This was an emotional farewell for the both of them, and they couldn't stand to let go.

When he pulled his mouth away from hers, he pulled her face into alignment with his, and stared deep into her tear soaked eyes.

"I love you, don't you forget it." He told her before pushing her towards the person scanning and luggage.  
>"Good..." She began, before Beck interrupted her.<br>"See you soon." He finished.

They both faked a smile as she walked away, even though both of them knew that it would be at least three years before she could come back, and the chances of them lasting that long was almost impossible.

**Two years, nine months and eighteen days later. **

Beck let his mind wander while he sat in the uncomfortable leather that was squished underneath him. He would occasionally reach his hand down into his pocket and fiddle with the cold metal in there, but mostly he was waiting for the plane to land, so he could run up to Jade, and give her the best birthday surprise he'd ever given her.

He flopped his restless head around all over the pillow, thinking of the perfect way to greet her, when the plane finally landed in Florida, and he was ushered out of the plane and through the gates until he made it to the Taxi bank, where he climbed in the first one that wasn't reserved and informed the driver of where to go.

"You're dressed up all fancy." The driver mentioned, noting Beck's black tuxedo. "What's the occasion?"  
>"It's my girlfriend's eighteenth birthday, and I haven't seen her for almost three years." He told him.<br>"Lucky girl, she is." He began. "It's not often I see guys like you, who are this dedicated. You must really love her."  
>"I love her more than anything." He corrected him, pulling out the diamond encrusted, gold ring as he did.<br>"Tell you what, this ride's on the house." He informed him, before pressing his foot heavier on the accelerator.  
>"Oh no, I can pay you." He assured him.<br>"I'm letting you off."

The two of them kept arguing about who was paying until they finally arrived at Jade's apartment block, and they decided that he would only have to pay half price. He thanked the cab driver, who wished him luck and drove off, and then walked up, towards apartment 7-D.

When he made it to the door, just before he knocked, he decided to listen through the door, to make sure it actually was Jade's apartment.

Surely enough, he could hear Jade and her mother as well as a few other female voices, talking about presents and how they were going to celebrate her birthday.

Beck knocked on the door and listened out for footsteps.

"I'll get it." Jade called out, walking over to the door as she did.

He dropped down on one knee and pulled out the 24 carat ring which he had been saving up for since the day she left, and listened in ecstasy to the gasp of amazement she made when she saw him kneeling in front of her.

_I don't wanna miss one smile; I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

"Jadelyn Elizabeth West," He began, causing Jade's mother and her other friends to gather around and watch. "You are the greatest thing in my life, and I have not stopped thinking about you since the day you left. I've missed you more than anything, and I don't want to miss you anymore. I don't want to miss your smiles or your kisses. I just want to stay with you, and be able to feel your heart beat again, and know it's for me, because I love you. Will you marry me?"

Jade dropped down onto her knees and pulled his face towards her. She pressed her forehead against his and quickly whispered into his ear "I haven't stopped thinking about you either."

She stayed down on the ground for at least ten minutes, in total happiness over what happened, constantly repeating over and over "Yes" and only occasionally stopping to kiss him across the cheek.

**Three years, seven months and six days later.**

"Beck!" Jade squealed through the phone when Beck picked up the phone.  
>"Hey babe, what's up?"<br>"Brooklyn just said Daddy."  
>"That's her first word!" He exclaimed.<br>"She loves you." Jade assured him.  
>"She gets that from you." He chuckled, before getting called away by the director. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I love you, and tell Brook that I'm very proud of her."<br>"Bye." Jade sighed into the phone speaker disappointed that Beck missed another one of their daughter's precious moments.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Jade lulled her daughter to sleep singing her and Beck's wedding song, realising how similar the lyrics were to their relationship, from the moment she told him she was moving, to Beck's proposal speech, where he'd managed to sneak some of the lyrics in.

She never liked children before, but there was something about their daughter that was an exception to that. She was Beck when Beck was gone, so that she never would miss a thing.

Little did she know, Beck was on his first flight back to LA at that same moment. Because even his sweetest dreams weren't replacing the feeling he got when he could hold the two most important women in his life close to him.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing this. I still can't believe it took less than three and a half hours to finish.<strong>

**Hope y'all like this, and please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong>


End file.
